1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to three dimensional (3D) image sensor modules and electronic apparatuses including the 3D image sensor modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor module for generating a three-dimensional (3D) image (or an apparatus including the sensor module) and depth information for a distance between subjects may be required to generate a 3D image. The depth information may be calculated by a method of measuring a time of flight (TOF) of light. In the case of using the method of measuring TOF, the depth information may be calculated by modulating light reflected from a subject.
However, a heat-related issue may arise due to electric power that is used to modulate the light reflected from a subject. The light reflected from a subject has to be accurately modulated to generate an image by using accurate depth information.